Valentines Day
by Sweet-Memory34
Summary: Valentines day, and what is the most perfect valentine to give but one’s love?


* * *

_Valentines Day_

* * *

_Summery: Valentines day, and what is the most perfect valentine to give but one's love?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh_

* * *

It was a warm day with a chilly breeze as Jou pocketed a card as he ran out the door, missing a bottle as it flew past his head. He sighed. Nothing was worse than waking up in the morning finding you father already drunk, although it happened every other day he didn't have a hang over from the night before. 

He ran down the stairs and into the streets, smirking as he came up to the school gates. The bell just rung as he skidded to a stop as his friends waved at him.

"Jou, what is wrong with you? You know that if you are late one more time you are getting detention!" Anzu, a brunet haired girl said, blue eyes flashing as they headed for class. "And your going to get us in trouble for being late!"

"Oh lay off a bit Anzu." the shortest of the group said, a teen with wide amethyst eyes and spiky tri-colored haired said, smiling. "One day in detention won't harm. I mean, just one more little late day." he said.

"Yeah, Yuugi's right." Honda, a brunet teen said, smirking. His hair was pointed at the tip, making him look like a unicorn. "And plus, it is valentines day! The teachers are all lovey dovey, they won't even notice" he said as they all reached their class room.

The group sat down and Jou ran a hand through his shaggy blond hair, smiling as he did so. "Yeah. So when are we tradin' v-cards?" he asked, honey eyes scanning the group.

"I hear during homeroom." Yuugi said before smiling. "Who are you giving your cards too?"

Anzu smiled. "I got cards for all of you guys and Miho."

Honda blushed. "I got cards for you guys too... and for..._Miho_!" he swooned at her name.

"I got cards for you guys too." Yuugi said and blushed also. "And for my crush." he said, not saying the name.

Jou smirked, already knowing Yuugi was head over heels for the hottest guy in school: Yami Moto. It was obvious, he was surprised that Honda nor Anzu knew.

He reached into his pocket and gently touched the hand made card for _his_ secret crush, the one and only Seto Kaiba. He would practically melt at the taller male's presence. The steal blue eyes that seemed to pierce right through you, almost hidden by his gorges, well cut chestnut brown hair. His skin fair and light, flawless in its glory.

He snapped out of his thoughts just as the brunet came into the room and walked along side his best friend and cousin, Yami. Jou smirked. Even though the two were rivals, they still were cousins and sometimes acted that way. He sighed as they sat in the far back seats near the window, arguing about strategies of the latest tournament that they saw on TV broad casted from America.

His honey eyes slipped over to Yuugi who was slightly blushing throwing glances at Yami. He smirked again.

"Okay class! Settle down now and open you books to page..." the teachers voice droned as she walked in, Jou following the orders as the other students rushed to their seats and opened their books. The class stayed silent, hearing the teacher drone about chemistry and when they would be doing as soon as the lab was open to them in a week.

There was a loud explosion and the teacher jumped. Everyone ran to the room's door and saw the chemistry lab's door open, smoke coming out as a student hobbled out and knocked out on the floor. The teacher and a few other ran to assist the student and three others that stumbled out, ordering their students to stay inside.

The students laughed as they went back in and started chatting Jou watched from a distance as Yami went over to Yuugi and tapped him on the shoulder, giving him a gesture to come with hi for a second. Yuugi blinked and blushed a light cherry red and went over. Jou smiled for his friend and sighed, wishing that is how it would be for Seto and him, but there was no hope for the latter was said to have a heard of pure ice.

He felt a small tap, taking him out of his musings. "Hmm? What do ya want?" Jou asked, turning to see who had tapped him and blushed when he saw Seto standing in back of him. "Uhh. Oh Kaiba, what do ya want?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked quietly, seeming like he was not comfortable.

Jou nodded, following the young CEO to the far back of the room, he didn't notice till now that Kaiba... was... _blushing_. "Ehh, Kaiba? Ya okay?"

"Here, just take this mutt." Kaiba said, pulling out a card and handing it to him. It was a heart shapped card with a design of what seemed like two dragons going up the side and coming face to face at the top of the heart. Inside the design board was his name written in neat cursive hand writing. He blushed as he opened the card and found a simple letter inside:

_You may be a Mutt,_

_But I want you to me my Mutt damn it._

_Be my valentine._

Jou chuckled and nodded, hugging the CEO, earning a half hearted glare, but a hug also. Smiling, Jou pulled out his own card. "I have one for ya too." he said, handing the CEO the square card. "It ain't much, but I don't got dat much money on me." he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

Kaiba looked at the front of the card, the front being plain white with his name and three periods on it. Opening it said:

_Be my valentine?_

Smirking, the CEO looked to the blond, azure eyes meeting amber. "Only if you'll be mine."

"Deal."

And they sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

_Sweet-Memory: Thanks for reading, please review. And thank you BED for giving me till today to put it up._


End file.
